Guardian Adoption
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: 6 months later after the Orichalcos ordeal Yugi and Yami get an unlikely visitor on a stormy night – it’s Rafael! Rafael then asks for a huge favor – to be taken in by Yugi and Yami! Read to see what happens! No pairings yet.
1. A Surprise Visit

A/N: This story is a result of listening to "You're Not Me" over and over and constantly thinking about Episode 158 or Fate Of

_A/N: This story is a result of listening to "You're Not Me" over and over and constantly thinking about Episode 158 or Fate Of The Pharaoh Part 3. Anyway this story takes place exactly 6 months following the DOOM saga._

_Brief Summary: 6 months later after the Orichalcos ordeal Yugi and Yami get an unlikely visitor on a stormy night – it's Rafael! Rafael then asks for a huge favor – to be taken in by Yugi and Yami! Read to see what happens!_

_6 months earlier in Dartz's temple_

"_I needed your anger, your thirst for revenge." Dartz said._

_Dartz was the evil man responsible for the Orichalcos ordeal._

_He wore a long but thin blue and white trimmed cape with blue boots to go with his long, flowing teal green hair but what was unique about him were his eyes were different colors._

_One eye was yellow while the other was blue-green to indicate the Orichalcos controlled him._

_He also wore a pendant of the accursed circle around his neck._

_Rafael screamed in complete rage, his duel disk activating almost on it's own._

_Rafael was easily 6 feet tall with thick blonde hair and soft but tough sapphire-blue eyes with light silver earrings pressing upward through his right ear._

_His voice was deep and gravely as he was easily around 25 years old but his arms were very muscular indicating he was also very strong along with the fact that he was easily a half-foot taller than Yami Yugi, Yugi's Other Half. He wore dark brown boots, mainly those you would find on someone out hunting as he was, only this time his target was his former master, Dartz._

"_**YOU RUINED MY LIFE, YOU MONSTER**__!!" Rafael screamed, as the spirit of his favorite Guardian monster, Guardian Eatos appeared behind him._

_Rafael growled in rage as the symbol of Orichalcos appeared on his forehead._

_Dartz chuckled softly._

_Rafael grunted as the dreaded Seal of Orichalcos appeared below him._

"_No!" Rafael growled._

_Rafael groaned more as the Seal's influence grew stronger._

_Eatos' eyes slowly turned red, while her wings turned pure black._

"_No, his Guardian Eatos! Rafael, control your anger! You can stop the Seal!" Yami Yugi called to the anguished Guardian duelist as Eatos floated down in front of her master, both charging her sword that shared her name along with creating a barrier of light to protect Rafael._

_Yami Yugi was several inches taller than his host, Yugi but other than that they were virtually the same except Yami had more lightning streaks of blonde in his hair and ruby-crimson eyes compared to Yugi's soft amethyst ones._

"_Wrong Pharaoh." Dartz replied._

_Yugi meanwhile looked at his other half but was on Dartz's side of the field, dressed as one of the evil man's Mirror Knights._

_Yugi's normally shining innocent amethyst eyes were now an extremely dull purple, but without the tint of the Orichalcos._

_He was dressed in light silver armor, as were his friends Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine and even the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus._

"_The Orichalcos lives within him and can never be extinguished. It's glow burns in his heart and I'm afraid there's no turning back now. His soul belongs to me." Dartz continued._

_Rafael looked at the ground, gritting his teeth before he screamed._

_Eatos' looked alarmed as her sword and barrier backfired, destroying her._

_Dartz chuckled wickedly softly as he watched._

_Rafael gave one final scream before the Seal under him completely shrank into nothing but it took his soul with it._

_Rafael groaned softly as he slowly collapsed backwards on the temple floor._

"_Rafael!!" Yami screamed in anguish but Rafael simply laid there, comatose, his soft but tough blue eyes didn't open back up._

In the Present 6 months later

It was a dark and stormy night in Domino City.

A motorcycle engine's roar was all that could be heard over the rumbling of the thunder and the steady stream of rain falling.

It's rider was none other than the Guardian duelist Rafael.

Meanwhile at the Kame Game shop Yugi Moto and his other half Yami Yugi were deeply enthralled by a horror movie involving their favorite game, Duel Monsters.

About 10 minutes after it began, the doorbell to the Kame Game Shop rang.

"I wonder who that could be…" Yami Yugi wondered as he got up and jogged over to the door.

He slowly opened it, but he couldn't see who the figure was in the darkness outside.

"Pharaoh…help me." The voice whispered.

Yami's eyes widened when he recognized the figure's deep, gravely voice.

"R-Rafael?!" Yami cried out in shock at the voice.

Rafael was about to respond, but before he could he fell forward, and passed out in Yami's arms, probably from physical exhaustion as he had spent over 4 hours riding there to find Yugi and Yami.

"Aibou!" Yami cried.

"Yes, Yami what is it?" Yugi called back, thinking nothing was wrong.

"Come here, you need to see this." Yami told him in an urgent voice.

Yugi shrugged and got up from the couch and walked over to the door.

His eyes' widened in shock at the person he saw in his partner's arms.

"No…way…It's Rafael." Yugi gasped, just as shocked as his partner was.

To be continued…


	2. Rafael's Story And Request

A/N: It took me a while for this but I finally thought of a decent plot for Chapter 2 of Guardian Adoption

_A/N: It took me a while for this but I finally thought of a decent plot for Chapter 2 of Guardian Adoption. Enjoy the chapter! And also this chapter is dedicated to a certain big sister of mine. She knows who she is (Her penname is partially named after a fruit)._

_Last Time_

"_Come here, you need to see this." Yami told him in an urgent voice._

_Yugi shrugged and got up from the couch and walked over to the door._

_His eyes' widened in shock at the person he saw in his partner's arms._

"_No…way…It's Rafael." Yugi gasped, just as shocked as his partner was._

_End Flashback_

"But I wonder why he's here." Yami mused quietly.

"Don't ask me, I'm as confused as you, Yami." Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled softly and hefted the unconscious Rafael's body over to their couch, where he gently laid the burly man until he regained consciousness.

About 20 minutes later, Rafael began to stir, much to the boys' relief.

"Rafael?" Yami asked gently.

"Ugh…Pharaoh…is that you?" Rafael moaned as he awoke.

"Yes Rafael, it's me." Yami answered.

Rafael's soft, almost crystal-blue eyes opened as he sat up, trying to decipher where he was as Yami turned on a small light.

"Where am i?" He asked, seeing Yugi's face.

"Your in our living room, Rafael-san." Yugi answered, with a smile.

"Hey…your that kid I captured instead of the Pharaoh. Your name's Yugi right?" The Guardian duelist asked the amethyst-eyed teen.

Yugi nodded with a smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't in the right mind back then." Rafael apologized.

Yugi nodded, to show he accepted Rafael's apology.

Rafael sighed in relief as he gave a slight smile.

"So Rafael, not that we don't appreciate your visit and all as we do appreciate it, but why have you come here?" Yami asked softly.

"For your help." Rafael answered simply.

"My help with what?" Yami asked, the former Pharaoh of Egypt being greatly confused by Rafael's statement.

"Destroying the pain." Rafael answered.

"What pain, Rafael-san?" Yugi asked kindly.

Rafael chuckled softly.

"It's a long story. Sure you wanna hear it?" He asked, though he knew full well they'd want to.

Both boys nodded, sitting down on either side of the Guardian duelist.

"One month after Dartz had been defeated, I began my search for my family." Rafael began.

"I see. Did you find out anything, Rafael?" Yami asked, hoping the former DOOM member had come bearing good news about being reunited with his long-lost family.

Rafael shook his head. "I learned a few things not enough to piece it all together though but some of the things I learned are more or less troubling news." He said, looking down at his brown hunting boots.

"Well what did you learn, Rafael?" Yami asked, his voice growing anxious.

Rafael took a deep breath. "My parents were killed somehow. Julian and Sonja however are still alive somewhere." He answered, the pain evident in his voice.

Yami gasped in shock. "Dear Ra…" He whispered, hugging his former adversary.

Rafael smiled, hugging him back. "Thanks Pharaoh, I needed that." He said softly.

"Sorry about your parents, Rafael-san but is there anything we can do for you?" Yugi asked, feeling pure sympathy for the Guardian duelist that thought of his dueling cards as his 'family'.

"Actually that's part of why I came here." Rafael answered.

"What do you mean Rafael?" Yami asked.

"Well I have a big favor to ask." He told them, his azure eyes locking on both boys.

"Go on…" Yami urged as Yugi nodded.

"Would you take me in? What I mean is I'd like you to adopt me into your family since Sonja and Julian are probably both at least teenagers now. Would you adopt me?" Rafael asked, looking hopeful that they would.

Both boys gasped in surprise at his request, almost stunned that he'd felt the need to even ask.

To be continued…


	3. Rafael's New Family

A/N: Here's Chapter 3 of Guardian Adoption

_A/N: Here's Chapter 3 of Guardian Adoption! I dedicate this chapter to an extremely loyal reviewer of mine, journey maker. This is for you! I know we don't talk much but I'd love to get to know you! Anyway please enjoy the chapter!_

_Last Time_

"_Would you take me in? What I mean is I'd like you to adopt me into your family since Sonja and Julian are probably both at least teenagers now. Would you adopt me?" Rafael asked, looking hopeful that they would._

_Both boys gasped in surprise at his request, almost stunned that he'd felt the need to even ask._

_End Flashback_

"All I want is a family who will love and care for me." Rafael told them.

Yugi felt tears prick the back of his eyes, but instead of holding them in he let them flow through and down his cheeks,

"Aibou are you ok? You're crying." Yami said, a bit concerned for his hikari.

Yugi smiled through his tears.

"Yes Yami, I'm fine. It's just what Rafael-san said, it was so beautiful." Yugi whispered through his happy tears as he wiped them with his jacket sleeve.

"Well Pharaoh, will you adopt me?" Rafael asked, his voice easily showing anxiousness.

Yami smiled and placed his hand on Rafael's shoulder. "Yes…I will. You may be a bit older than aibou, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you have a family that loves and cares for you. That family is right here beside you. Your family is now truly me and aibou." Yami answered, tears also building in his ruby-crimson eyes.

Rafael smiled widely, happy tears of pure joy filling his eyes as he hugged both boys gently in his arms.

"Thank you both. This means so much to me. And I promise I will always be there for you, my new family." He answered happily.

"Don't mention it Rafael-san. We wanted to do this, right Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, smiling. "That's right. We could see you were sad and lonely and all you really wanted is a family that will love you. We are that family. And most importantly…" Yami said, taking a pause.

"We love you Rafael!" Both boys said, hugging him tightly.

Rafael smiled, seeming to melt in their kind, warm and loving embrace.

Although they weren't his real birth family, they cared for him just as much as they did and that filled the Guardian duelist with love and happiness.

The 2 boys slowly broke their embrace as they beamed up at the taller man.

All that mattered at that time was him and they would always stay together as true families do and show each other warmth and love.

"Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Yes, mou hitori no boku?" Yugi chirped.

In the excitement and joy of them officially taking Rafael in, he practically forgot Yami was there with him.

"Well in order to truly adopt Rafael isn't there some sort of legal process we must go through to do so?" Yami asked curiously.

Yugi chuckled. "Yes there is but let's cross that bridge when we come to it, ok mou hitori no boku?" He asked with a smile.

Yami smiled back. "Ok, aibou." He replied happily.

Rafael smiled joyfully.

At last he had found people besides his nearly-deceased family that loved him and accepted him as part of a family.

He was finally happy for the first time in nearly 13 years and for that he was forever thankful…

To be continued…


	4. Solomon's Acceptance

_A/N: Ok I realize its been forever since my last update but that's because I can't channel Solomon Moto. Thanks to Peach Wookiee for her help!_

_Last Time_

_Rafael smiled widely, happy tears of pure joy filling his eyes as he hugged both boys gently in his arms._

"_Thank you both. This means so much to me. And I promise I will always be there for you, my new family." He answered happily._

"_Don't mention it Rafael-san. We wanted to do this, right Yami?" Yugi asked._

_Yami nodded, smiling. "That's right. We could see you were sad and lonely and all you really wanted is a family that will love you. We are that family. And most importantly…" Yami said, taking a pause._

"_We love you Rafael!" Both boys said, hugging him tightly._

_Rafael smiled, seeming to melt in their kind, warm and loving embrace._

"_Aibou?" Yami asked._

"_Yes, mou hitori no boku?" Yugi chirped._

_In the excitement and joy of them officially taking Rafael in, he practically forgot Yami was there with him._

"_Well in order to truly adopt Rafael isn't there some sort of legal process we must go through to do so?" Yami asked curiously._

_Yugi chuckled. "Yes there is but let's cross that bridge when we come to it, ok mou hitori no boku?" He asked with a smile._

_Yami smiled back. "Ok, aibou." He replied happily._

_Rafael smiled joyfully._

_At last he had found people besides his nearly-deceased family that loved him and accepted him as part of a family._

_He was finally happy for the first time in nearly 13 years and for that he was forever thankful…_

_End Flashback_

Rafael smiled at the 2 amethyst-eyed boys. "Thank you...you have no idea what this means to me…"

"Yugi? Yami?" a familiar voice called.

"Who the..." Rafael muttered, not recognizing the new voice.

Yami took a deep breath. "Grandpa, this is Rafael. Rafael, this is Grandpa Moto." He explained calmly to the muscular duelist.

Rafael gave a casual wave.

"Hello, there," Solomon said, coming up to the tall man.

"I must not have seen you back when I was affiliated with that idiot Dartz..." Rafael muttered, the bitterness easy to pick out in his voice.

"Oh, that. The boys told me about that. I wasn't part of that adventure," the old man smiled.

Yami sighed sadly, the pain of losing Yugi to the Orichalcos was obviously still with the ex-Pharaoh.

"You alright, Pharaoh?" Rafael asked, picking up on his change of attitude almost immediately.

"Just...glad he didn't see that," he answered softly, almost in a whisper.

"See what? When I forced you to use The Seal of Orichalcos?" Rafael guessed, though his voice was quiet.

"I was so foolish..."

"Yami...is Yugi mad at you?" Solomon tried.

"No...but he should be because I broke my word..." Yami moaned.

"Pharaoh, relax will ya? I wasn't right in the head back then." Rafael tried to reassure him.

"I knew," Yami whispered, seeing the incident as if it were yesterday. "I knew and Yugi...you paid the price..."

Yugi lightly hugged his taller twin. "It's all right; you did it to try to save the world. I'd have done the same, aibou." He assured.

"Yugi...I broke my word to you..." Yami moaned.

"No you didn't Pharaoh…" Came the angelic voice of Rafael's most treasured card, Guardian Eatos.

"Yes I did. I vowed never to go against Yugi's wishes..." Yami muttered.

"You have to put the past behind you…" Eatos encouraged sweetly.

"How can I?" He whispered.

"Yami...please don't do this. I remember that promise, but I'm not mad at you. I forgave you...please forgive yourself. Please," Yugi pleaded.

"Is he always like this?" Rafael muttered in whisper to Yugi.

Yugi shook his head in answer to Rafael.

"Yugi..." Yami held the boy close.

Rafael crossed his arms, a bemused expression on his face.

Yami knelt slightly to meet his twin's eyes. "You really forgive me for this?"

"Of course I do, Yami." Yugi answered happily.

Yami hugged the boy tightly.

Rafael smiled seeing them.

Yami finally released Yugi from the hug. "Yugi..." He couldn't say anything for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Welcome."

Yami had finally forgiven himself. "Feel better?" Solomon asked, then moving to the boys. "Yes, Grandpa..." Yami answered.

Rafael chuckled softly.

"So you're Rafael?" Solomon asked.

He nodded.

"Welcome." Solomon said simply.

"Hm?" The Guardian duelist inquired.

"Welcome to our home."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what's this about adoption?" he asked his two grandchildren.

"Long story." Rafael answered.

"Yugi? Yami?" Solomon asked with a slight smile.

"Yes?" They asked.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

They nodded.

"Okay...Tell me, then..."

"Well...see...Rafael has virtually no family left."

"Yes? And?"

"We took him in."

Solomon smiled at this. "Rafael, I believe I heard the word adoption..."

He nodded.

"Well, you should have talked to me first."

The old man said this with a grin.

Rafael looked puzzled.

"I'm Yugi and Yami's legal guardian. And I would be glad to bring you into our family..."

Rafael chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "My mistake. I was under the impression the Pharaoh and Yugi lived alone."

"It's all right. People don't always remember," the old man commented.

"Yeah...I guess." Rafael muttered…

Solomon smiled again. "Well, I'd be glad to have a third grandson."

To be continued…


End file.
